This application claims the priority of German Application No. 199 24 897.4, filed Jun. 1, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a dispenser for a dishwasher, consisting of a housing projecting partially into the wash area and partially through a door recess into the interior of the door. The housing consists of at least two housing sections.
Commercially available dishwashers employ dispensers to supply wetting agents, while to dispense the dishwasher detergent during the wash program, inserts are used which are inserted through a recess of the inner panel of the dishwasher door and project inwards into the wash area. The dispensers include a housing, which is usually composed of at least two housing sections welded together. The outer section projects into the wash area of the dishwasher and extends through the recess into the interior of the door area. When installed, the inner section is located on the inside of the door and welded to the outer section.
This weld must be produced with great care in order to prevent leaks inside the door, which might allow the wetting agent to escape. Wetting agents present a not insignificant hazard for the insulation of the electrical wiring inside the door, especially that installed in the lower section.
The object of the invention is thus to propose a dispenser which precludes this hazard.
This object is achieved based on a dispenser for a dishwasher consisting of a housing projecting partially into the wash area and partially through a door recess into the interior of the door. The housing consists of at least two housing sections. Provision is made for an inner section projecting, in the installed condition of the dispenser, from the inside of the door into the wash area, and an outer section located completely on the side of the wash area. As a result, the location of the weld is shifted from the area of the inside of the door to the wash area, thereby completely precluding the leak hazard at the weld inside the door.
Advantageous embodiments of, and improvements to, the invention are described herein.
In one advantageous embodiment, a circumferential shoulder encompassing the inner section is provided for this purpose. The shoulder surrounds the rim of the recess through which the inner section, in the installed condition of the dispenser, projects into the interior of the door. This allows for a better seal of the joint between the dispenser and the inner panel of the door of the dishwasher.
In this shoulder, a groove is advantageously added into which a sealing element is inserted. With this sealing element inserted, a tightly sealed joint is thus created when the dispenser is inserted into the door recess.
On the outer section, a circumferential collar is advantageously provided which surrounds the circumferential shoulder of the inner section. First of all, this approach offers the possibility of a better design of the area visible during operation of the dishwasher, which area is formed completely by the outer section. Secondly, by additionally welding the circumferential collar of the outer section to the circumferential shoulder of the inner section, a second welded joint may be created such that both components are doubly welded to each otherxe2x80x94with the result that the leak hazard is almost completely precluded even in the interior of the dishwasher.
It is advantageous to locate at least one functional element in the inner section. The greater the proportion of technical functional elements located at the inner section, the less complex the design of the outer section becomes. In particular, locating almost all functional components in the inner section results in an outer section which may be designed free of technical constraints.
This approach first allows for the inexpensive fabrication of the outer section, and in turn contributes to a freely selectable design for the visible area of the dispenser formed by the outer section. In particular, for example, a specific outer section may be provided by the manufacturer of the dishwasher and joined to a technically identical inner section.
A solenoid for operation may be advantageously located as a functional element, for example in the inner section, for dispensing the wetting agent. Similarly, an actuating member may be advantageously provided for a dispensing valve for dispensing the wetting agent, which actuating member penetrates the inner section and is sealed with appropriate known sealing elements.
Similarly, in advantageous embodiments, the dispensing valve may be completely accommodated within the inner section, where a connecting channel is provided to an outlet opening for the wetting agent into the wash area, said outlet opening being located in the outer section.
Additionally, in an advantageous embodiment, the actuating member for opening a hinged cover of the detergent chamber may be accommodated in the inner section. The actuating member is usually designed so that it is actuated by the solenoid provided for the dispensing valve.
A coupling element is advantageously provided in a special embodiment which connects the actuating element in the inner section with the hinged door of the detergent chamber in the outer section. The coupling element may, for example, create the mechanical coupling via limit stops or via a detent mechanism with the result that when the inner section is joined to the outer section, no additional steps are necessary.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.